


Who Am I? [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, don't listen to this while driving!, sleep-deprived geniuses make bad decisions that lead to cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Objectively, Cisco knows that the two people he's known named 'Harrison Wells' are completely different, apart from looks. Especially since one of them was, in fact, actually a homicidal speedster from a distant future that was only ever masquerading as 'Harrison Wells.' But sometimes the two get mixed up in his head, and the worst part is that he's not sure whether he actually wants Harry to respond like Harrison would have, or whether that would hit far too close to home.[A recording of a fic by Skalidra and theLiterator]





	Who Am I? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Am I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829270) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra), [theLiterator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator). 



> For the sake of your safety and my sanity, **don't listen to this while driving!** Especially not the version with music. 
> 
> I had such great plans for the editing of this podfic! I wanted to give it the same hypnotic, slightly skewed atmosphere that I accidentally created for myself when I read it the first time! (for reasons that don't need detailing here, I read it while listening to some relaxation mp3 and it was amazing, but I couldn't use the same music in this, so it might fall short of my intentions...)  
> I'm posting both the simple, voice-only version, as well as the one with sound effects (nothing too extensive, just a flashback scene with a delay effect*) and background music running throughout the whole story.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3.zip (voice only)](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/Who%20Am%20I.zip) | **Size:** 98.3 MB | **Duration:** 1:47:03
  * [MP3.zip (with music)](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/Who%20am%20i%20-%20SFX.zip) | **Size:** 99.6 MB | **Duration:** 1:48:28

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> *I wanted to use a reverb effect so badly and for the obvious reasons!!! But I didn't really like the outcome and I think the delay works better here. 
> 
> The music I used is by Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)


End file.
